This invention relates to an action toy which has multiple functions as performed by a robot-type figure.
Robots have always enjoyed fascination with children to simulate actions or performances of an actual human by means of a mechanical structure.
In the present invention, the robot includes an upright body portion on top of which is mounted a head portion, with a base at the bottom of the upright body portion. The base houses wheels rotatably mounted on the bottom thereof for moving the robot over a support surface such as a floor or the like. One of the wheels can be driven by a crank mechanism extending upwardly along the upright body portion. Another of the wheels can be manually rotated to a fixed position for steering the robot over the support surface. Compartments are provided in the head portion, in the body portion, and on top of the base portion for receiving accessory items. The robot has two arms rotatably mounted on the body portion for movement in a vertical plane.
One of the arms of the robot has a missile projector which is spring loaded and manually operated so as to be capable of projecting missiles from the terminal end of the arm.
The other arm has a flexible tethering line having a grasping hook at the end thereof for picking up accessory objects off of the support surface and the child can move the accessory items into the compartments defined above. A launcher is provided on the top of the head portion of the robot for projecting disc-like objects therefrom by means of a spring loaded wire projector.
A principal object, therefor, of the present invention is to provide an action toy in the form of a robot as described and characterized above.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.